


A Hoarse Whisper

by LeeBarnett



Series: One-shots and drabbles [10]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Shot, angst fake out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeBarnett/pseuds/LeeBarnett
Summary: 12. a hoarse whisper “kiss me”





	A Hoarse Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble from my tumblr! Original post can be found [here!](https://unexistinator.tumblr.com/post/167465963046/12-with-dakavendish-please)

Vinnie’s fingers tremble as he reaches up to touch Cavendish’s cheek, grasping desperately at the front of his suit. 

“Cav, please,” Vinnie rasps, weak and fading fast. He swallows against the dryness in his throat, struggling to gather the strength to simply cup Cavendish’s face so he’ll look at him. “We don’t have long, so…so please…” He takes a ragged breath, stretching up as far as he can to bring his mouth closer to Cavendish’s. 

His voice is a hoarse whisper, thready and unsteady as he pleads, “kiss me.” 

There’s a long moment before Cavendish sighs dramatically, flicking a few fingers against Vinnie’s forehead, “If you promise to stop acting like such a fool, then  _fine,_ we can stop for lunch first.” 

“Mexican?” Vinnie inquires, not moving from where he’s pressed up against his partner and clinging to him like a dying martyr. 

“No, I want a sandwich,” Cavendish says, pushing his palm against Vinnie’s forehead until Vinnie yields and lets go, stumbling back out of Cavendish’s personal space. “We’re going to Speedy’s.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> comments are love, comments are life
> 
> lmk if i missed any mistakes or [brackets]!


End file.
